dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo
Leo is a character from Fire Emblem Fates. ''The youngest prince of the empire of Nohr, Leo is cool and calculated, but often lost in calculated thought. He appears in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Leo is a young man with blond hair and brown eyes. He wears dark armor. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Brynhildr **Leo's tome Abilities * Personality Leo is portrayed as a character who possesses a keen intellect, one that he devotes towards the study of magic and strategy. In this regard, he is known to be diligent and hardworking in honing his expertise to a fine, sharp edge, to the point where he is widely regarded as a genius who is more than capable of flawlessly handling any difficult situation. Further complementing this facet of Leo's personality is the cold demeanour of calm that he assumes, one that he resolutely maintains even in the face of trying situations. Beneath this exterior of perfection that Leo exudes, however, is a deep-seated inferiority complex that is specifically directed towards the Avatar. This inferiority complex is not one that takes its roots from the Avatar being his intellectual superior, stemming instead from the fact that they receive far more attention from Xander and Camilla than he does. This dimension of Leo's character is unveiled through his supports with the Avatar, where he, while in the midst of tutoring them in the art of strategy, reveals his jealousy of the Avatar having received far more attention than he has from both Xander and Camilla. In spite of him being recognised as an intellectual genius, Leo is not blinded by his reputation to the point of arrogance and pomposity. He is instead known to treat the people whom he engages with the utmost respect and civility, a fact that helps him to cultivate strong relationships with ease. His supports with Mozu prove this point, where he, in response to her woefully commenting that she is not the right person to turn to for strategy advice, kindly informs her that different people possess different strengths. Leo has also been portrayed to be quite a romantic person, capable of capturing the heart of the lady whom he has fallen in love with. This fact can be observed throughout his S supports, where he is known to refrain from being too forceful in his attempt to convince the person he loves to accept him, choosing instead to adopt a slow, yet steady approach to prove the sincerity of his heart. Leo's S support with Nyx stands as a good example to prove this fact; in this support, he gently melts away the chronic insecurities that she harbours of being trapped in the body of a child by urging her to envision herself as an adult before carefully getting her to imagine him as her spouse. In doing so, he succeeds in convincing Nyx of the sincerity of his love, following which he directly proposes to her. Leo is known to be ruthless in his treatment of those whom he has developed a tremendous disdain for. This is supported in both the ''Birthright and Conquest routes with Iago, where he is sick of Iago's pitiful attempts for mercy. Leo is said to like tomatoes the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 30. Pre-Clash Biography Leo is a prince from Nohr. Notable Actions Relationships Friend/Enemy Name Trivia *Leo placed first in a poll hosted on Fates' website to see who the most popular male character in the game was. Category:Fire Emblem Category:Magicians Category:Player Characters Category:Cardiackid Category:Lawful Good Category:Nohrians Category:Newcomers Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Dark Knights Category:Cavaliers